


Dance in the Tea Bund

by AliceLeftTheBeach



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceLeftTheBeach/pseuds/AliceLeftTheBeach
Summary: Angela's life is a mess, her girlfriend leaves her after a couple of years, her love for her job is gone and her rents due.I'm bad at summaries but if you love Moicy/M&M and like slow burns and angst and just fluffy goodness between these two idiots then. Come aboard my wild ride.





	1. Black Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I've had an idea for this fic for a while. Initially, it was to be a worn torn fic between Fareeha and Angela. But then i realized how utterly fantastic Moira is as a character and how much i wanted to write a slow build of emotions between her and Mercy.
> 
> So here I am, and here you are. Hopefully, you stay and enjoy what you read.

### Chapter 1: Black Tea

The November air was chilling, and every inhale racked her ribs with a sort of dull ache as she brought the cup of coffee to her lips, the warmness of the liquid settled deep in her stomach and made her wiggle in her spot on the park bench. The air was filled with screams of delight as children ran around on the playground sets, parents stood idly by watching their children jump around and dig in the sand pits and swing on things they shouldn't be. Angela couldn't help the smile that came to her face as she slipped her phone from her pocket.

Two missed calls and one voicemail which was probably left by her mother, she had been going back and forth with her for the past three weeks about giving up her career choice of being a doctor. How did you tell a woman who worked her entire life to become chief of medicine at the cost of losing her husband and pushing her daughter to follow in her steps that you didn't agree with the path she had chosen? Angela learned that you didn't do it easily, and pressed her lips together as their arguments swam around in her head she just needed to find something, needed to find her purpose in life. It just wasn't easy.

Her apartment wasn't too flashy, it was nice and small and the shelves were overflowing with books and the table in the living room was filled with mail that she didn't bother to open refusing to be passed with such a mundane task as throwing away junk mail and companies reminding her that she had bills to pay. Her phone began buzzing as she dropped her bag at the door and tossed her coat on the side of the couch. She didn't bother to look at who called because only two people called her and since her mother was at work..

"Yes, Lena?" she answered leaning against the counter of her kitchen as she attempted poorly to remove her shoes from her feet with one hand.

"Angela! Listen, I know you didn't want to work in a hospital again as a big busy doctor, " Angela rolled her eyes, it was less about being a busy doctor and more about- "but I was talking to George and he told me that a new medical clinic was opening up near you, and I know you'd rather be working with her," She took a breath, Angela found it hard to keep up with Lena when she got into her fits, it didn't help that you could never get a word in otherwise. 

"So, I told him that you had quit the hospital to have a baby and didn't feel like going back just yet. I might have mentioned you were more than qualified for the position," Lena finally let herself go quiet after her spill letting Angela finish up her task of removing her clothes and letting the warm air of the apartment was over her, the quietness of everything around her contrasted by the blaring horns of cars flowing down the street outside of her window. She sighed heavily as she stared at her ceiling. 

"I just think it would be -"

"Lena-" Angela began before being cut off once again

"-good for you to do something other than sitting around your place, your mom has taken to leaving me voicemails to "get my daughter's mind straight," Angela let out a sigh as the woman on the voice grew more rapid which was something she usually did when she was ready to go on tangents about some random topic and Angela has years of this sitting on her head so she firmly yelled at the other woman to shut up. They waited a moment in silence, mostly for Angela to get her wrecked nerves under control. Lena had a way of getting under her skin and talking about subjects which she did not want to talk about. 

"Lena, listen I-" Angela stopped. The excuse already sitting on the edge of her tongue on why she couldn't do anything, or more likely wouldn't do anything.  It was hard to tell anyone what exactly was going through her head, but being back at the hospital would open old wounds which she couldn't face just yet, and seeing her face was just going to drive her insane. Angela sighed her back pressing against the couch hoping it would somehow swallow her whole and wash her away. She could feel the lie on her tongue that she would take Lena up on her offer, telling her to give George her number so she could talk more with him on the matter. The lie that she would be alright and that she was eating, and getting exercise and actively working on getting her life together. That lie was her best friend and the only comfort at night that one of these days Moira would walk back through the door of her apartment and gather in her arms and whisper sweet nothings in her ear and tell her that she was fine and that she was going to stay. That lie was what was keeping her from falling apart, well, that's what she told herself, But the reality of the truth was always following behind her, that she was running. Sooner or later she would have to stop running before her mom gave up on her and she drove Lena out her life as well.

 

"Can you..come over?" Angela said, her voice seeming so small in the large apartment, suddenly everything was just too real for her to fully wrap her head around.

 

"I'm actually-" a small knock could be heard on her front door and Angela couldn't help but chuckle at how ridiculous her friend could be.

 

"It's open." She said into the phone as she ended the call and her front door opened revealing a lean brunettes smiling face. She closed the door behind her with her foot and quickly made her way to the side of her best friend, no words were exchanged as Angela quickly found herself wrapping her arms around the other's lean frame and pressing her face into her chest.

 

The silence was good for her mind, Lena was used to her needing her moments to just let everything wash over her at once, was used to her crying into her chest all night, was used to waking up early and making her breakfast and giving it to her  while she was in bed and nursing over her like a child. So used to it that she had a change of clothes always ready at her place. The wind picked up outside and it blew through the trees which danced in response to the calling wind, the street lights were on and illuminated the kids who were running home now, scared to be any later than they already were. The whole world was quiet as she laid on the couch and let her friend cry. Because she needed this and Lena swore she would be there for her until the end.

 

Angela woke up to familiar snoring coming from the taller girl sprawled on her couch, she could make out the tiny stream of drool leaving her open mouth and collecting at the base of her chin and Angela quietly took her phone out and snapped a picture. She slowly untangled herself from the mess of limbs on her too small couch and made her way towards her kitchen, she hummed to herself as she dug in her fridge for eggs and bacon, the coffee maker was already chugging as if it was already aware of her wants. Today felt different, she felt clear and her mind wasn't a jumbled mess. She would make extra bacon for Lena for having spent another night dealing with her crisis. Speaking of the girl, she heard her mumbling in her sleep as her eyes slowly opened. She could no doubt smell the pan heating up as Angela dropped a dab of butter onto the pan.

"Do you want toast as well?" Angela asked as she watched the butter slowly begin sinking into itself as began melting. Her question was met with a grunt as Lena stalked past her into her bedroom and the door closed. She waited for a beat before she heard the shower running and smiled.  It didn't take long for Lena to appear from her room freshly donning their old college track team shirt and a pair of shorts. Her long legs guiding her into the kitchen and up onto her counter. Her butt placed to the right of the plate waiting for her on the counter and she offered Angela a quick smile before she started digging into her plate. Grabbing her plate and her coffee mug she motioned for Lena to hop down from the counter-top and to join her as she sat down at the table and began applying jam to her toast. The silence between them only interrupted when forks scrapped against their plates. Throughout the meal, Lena would steal quick looks at her and then back down at her food it was only on the 4th time did Angela decide to ask her what she wanted.

"Well," She swallowed the bacon that she had just stuffed into her mouth. "I was hoping, no, I was thinking you could come with me to check out the clinic? You know seeing your new work area and all." She finished her sentence quickly and went back to her food cutting off the eye contact that she struggled to keep throughout her small show of bravery. Angela sighed, she knew what Lena was trying to do and while she could appreciate the girl doing her best to be there for her. She could feel the annoyance rising in her as she fixed the girl with a glare.

"I never said I would take the job." 

 Lena paused, her eyes wide as she stared at Angela. She should feel bad, but in the back of Angela's head she couldn't help but giggle at how akin to a deer in headlights Lena was.

"I know but-"

"But, yes I will go with you today and scope it out. Least I could do was show up for an on the spot interview."

"You're overqualified anyway, he'd be dumb not to want to scoop you up."

Angela 'hmmed' in reply and went back to sipping her coffee, she never liked to be reminded of how smart she was or how much of her life she was wasting away **NOT** working in an ER like her mom wanted her to be. She groaned loudly startling Lena as she moved from the kitchen table to grab her phone and checking to see if she had any newer messages. One text from her dad asking her to call him when she had a chance, another from an old co-worker asking for her to meet him from coffee soon and the last one from her mother which simply read "I'm Sorry." Angela would take care of that one later as she pressed the call button on her dad's name and brought the phone to her ear. It didn't take long for her to answer as he always answered on the fourth ring.

 

"There's my pumpkin." He answered she could hear the smile in his voice and her running nerves were instantly calmed. Her dad seemed to have this weird effect on everyone he came into contact with. He was a calm force in contrast to her mother who was a raving lunatic, how they ever got married was beyond her thought process, but she could tell it hurt him deeply when she came to him with divorce papers.

"Hi, dad." She slid onto the couch and brought her legs up under her as she stared at nothing while she began talking her ear off about how his week had been going the smile never left her face even when she could tell where his thoughts were leading him.

"So, your mother told me you left the hospital."

"Yeah."

"So what's the plan then kiddo? What do you need?" She could have cried right then when her dad called her kiddo, how much she wanted to curl up in his arms and let him tell her that her fears and worries were going to wash away, and he was going to protect her. He wouldn't judge her, wouldn't look her disapproving for running away from something so small. Wouldn't tell her she was "ruining her life over a stupid woman." No, he wouldn't tell her that, but she knew he would tell her that she had to try.

"Lena, uh, she found a job for me, apparently, they could use some hands at a local clinic that just opened." She waited a bit for her dad to reply, she could imagine him leaning back in his chair and stroking his chin as he grey eyes roamed around his home office thinking, analyzing the info she was giving him.  She could hear him breathe through his nose as he leaned forward in his chair, she already knew that he knew she was keeping something from him, but he never pried he would always wait till she came to him without force.

"Okay, kiddo. Just keep me updated alright? I want to know if you need me. I'm only a 3-hour drive away." Angela smiled and nodded her head momentarily forgetting he couldn't see her.

"I know, dad. I'll call you I promise." The phone call ended with 'I love yous' and Angela felt drained, her dad had a knack for getting info out of her that she didn't feel like sharing and while he didn't ask her now, she knew it was going to come up in the future and she was not looking forward to that at all. Lena sat down on the couch next to her and let her lean her head down on her shoulder.

"I'm a mess." A simple statement for her to make, but a statement that held a lot of truth to both present parties. Angela could only hope that something would give her that feeling she used to have about her life back.

 

Lena didn't say anything in their time together, just let Angela's brain work its magic on the blonde, no tears, no sniffles, just Angela's brain taking all of her emotions, categorizing them and filing them away for her to sort out later.  Maybe her therapist would yell at her again for choosing the easy route out as always? She glanced at Lena from the corner of her eyes, the girl's brown eyes looked even larger in the light coming through the curtains and she gave Angela a reassuring smile that had her chuckling from the pool of emotions that she was washing away.

"I guess, I owe you a trip to a clinic, hm?" Angela motioned towards her shower while swiping her index finger from Lena to the kitchen. "15 minutes, max!" Angela skipped away to her room while Lena rolled her eyes at being forced to clean up their dishes from earlier. She wasn't long, 15 minutes later Angela was stepping out of her room, a pair of nice fitting blue jeans and nice grey cardigan that she had gotten some holiday before. She grabbed her purse and keys and monitored to Lena that she was ready to go. The girl was grinning from ear to ear at her phone, no doubt from a funny "meme" she would try and explain to Angela who would never understand them fully but would smile and nod along to Lena's bubbly laughter.

Angela stood at the corner of her apartment, Lena making a stride down the street to grab her car while Angela stood away from the rain that had started to drizzle down on them. Soon Angela was nodding along to whatever song Lena had drifting from speakers, she must have sensed the type of mood Angela was in because she had tactfully turned the volume down from usually blaring mess that came from her deathtrap of a car.

They came to a stop at a red light, Lena's slender fingers tapping along with the beat of the music suddenly stopped, Angela heard a small gasp from the taller woman before suddenly she was poking Angela, <strong>hard.</strong> She swatted her finger away, assuming the erratic girl was poking her in jest while she was busy scrolling Pinterest for something edible for dinner tonight when Lena grabbed her arm aggressively.

"Ouch! L-lena? What in the world is wrong with you?" Angela said, her phone forgotten as she nursed the red mark on her skin. Lena wasn't going to give her the chance to be angry as she quickly jabbed out the window. Angela rolled her eyes as she slowly looked to where the girl was pointing and she too gasped.

Moira.

 

Angela could pick Moira out in a crowd, and not because of how tall she was. Mostly it was because Moira moved as if the earth belonged to her, a devilish smirk always playing on her lips, she was thin, almost as thin as Lena, but where Lena filled with muscle. Moira was nothing but sharp edges and pointed features finished off with a garnish of freckles. Angela couldn't count on one hand the number of nights they stayed up together exploring each other till their hearts were content.

 

But life had a funny way of thanking Angela for her time-saving lives, When Moira met her at the door, a dark look over her mismatched eyes as she stopped her from entering. She didn't even look Angela in her eyes when she told her to leave, no explanations. Her heart and her belongings sitting outside the door. She wasn't pretty, she ugly cried, begged at the door until Moira's neighbors came to check on what all the noise was and her throat so raw from the sheer emotion that it took her almost a full week to recover. Moira had ruined her, and Angela couldn't fool anyone when she wouldn't say she'd do it all over again.

 

Moira however, wasn't alone. Pressed neatly against her side was in the simplest of words. Drop dead gorgeous. From her angled face, her long slender legs that seemed to match Moria's step for step as she strode down the street, as equals.

 

Moira had found someone new to put a smile on her face, and suddenly Angela felt the familiar wash of bile in her stomach as her mind zoomed in on the smile that Moira's beautiful lips.

 

"Lena, the lights green," Angela said, her attention turning to Lena who's mouth was wide open, her brown spiked tips bouncing back and forth as she looked at Angela and then back down the street.

 

A horn honked loudly behind them, making them both jump as Lena angerly stuck her middle finger out at the driver behind them.

 

"Bloody hold your horses!" she grumbled, her car already halfway down the road and the offending car long gone. Angela ignored her as she turned to look out the window, the rain was picking up even more now and she couldn't help that her mind wandered to Moira and if she was inside warming up with another body.


	2. Chapter 2: Puer Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took SOOOOOO long to get out, not only was i in the middle of moving, but I didn't have internet for a while. Those two things together caused me to lose my writing muse but IM BACK, and for some good will i added a nice lil ;) scene this chapter.

### Chapter 2: Puer Tea

The meeting with George was all for formalities when they had entered his office he explained that he already knew much about her from Lena and a bit of some research from the previous hospital. She could feel the question before he asked it, his eyes wandered the paper in front of him before darting to her face. It wasn't his fault, a lot of people looked at her weird when she told them she had quit working at the hospital, someone as dedicated as her? Leaving a position so comfortable that most people would kill for? Of course, they would have questions! Angela, however, was not of sound enough mind to sit around and explain to everyone that her girlfriend broke her heart and now she was running away from her. 

Moira was, in fact, one of the reasons Angela had stayed around as long as she did. They were both geniuses but where Angela had her hangups, the two books she wrote went over this, Moira broke through every wall in front of her as if life itself existed to please her. She didn't care if her opinions on medical science were frowned upon, her goal in life was to further push mankind into an era of medical breakthroughs. Most never saw the side that Angela did. Where others saw a cold heartless woman with no regard for anyone, Angela saw a gentle soul, who felt so strongly about her beliefs and wants that she would spend sleepless nights studying all the dissenting opinions and comparing them to her own notes.

"The more unhappy people complaining to me, the less work I can do." 

Angela stifled a yawn as Lena pulled up to Angela's apartment. Lena reached in her backseat and passed her the umbrella as they quickly ducked their heads and ran. Once they were inside Angela motioned Lena to the shower while she turned her attention to the thermostat.

"Ange," Lena called from her room. "When did you get this?"

A delicate eyebrow rose as Angela turned on her heel to peek at what Lena was talking about. There was a pause as Lena wiggled the offending piece of clothing; a lace négligée that she had seen on sale and decided to splurge knowing she would never really have anyone to show unless she came back...

"Put it on!" Lena shouted wiggling the article of clothing at her. Breaking her out of her stupor. Her grin was equal parts childish and perverted glee causing a dark mark to spread across Angela's face.  
"Lena! Put it away already and finish your shower," Angela did her best to hide her blush as she waved her hand at Lena's leer. She heard a small huff and the sound of stomping causing her to let out a breath of air. Lena could just be so much sometimes. 

Dinner was spent in a lull between the two, Angela had been through a lot in a small span of a few minutes when she had caught sight Moira walking down that street. Her mind was swarming so much that she missed the concerned look Lena had thrown her way. She was jostled from her mind when Lena snapped her fingers in front of her face. 

"Ange?" Lena asked softly, "Are ya' okay?" 

Angela could have scoffed at the question, Lena of all people should know that she was feeling mighty self-destructive right now, It was taking most of her strength to not throw herself on her bad and wrap up in a bundle of covers and cry. 

"I'm fine," she whispered as she gathered their plates. "Find a movie? I'll be back after my shower." 

Angela discarded the dishes in the sink and slinked off to her room without a grunt of acknowledgment from her best friend, she closed the door quietly and quickly stripped her clothes off. 

A hot shower would help her nerves and hopefully keep her from lashing out at her friend who has on one than one occasion dropped her life for her. Angela was right about the shower, the minute she stepped into the heat her body felt as if all her worries were being washed away. The pressure, the looks, the whispers behind her back. All of it. It was gone.   
It was a quick little jaunt through the water, she couldn't leave Lena all alone in the living room without her. 

She was halfway finished putting her hair in a ponytail when her eyes wandered to the clothing laying on the edge of her bed.

Lena was engrossed in whatever movie she had queued up on Netflix when Angela walked from her room,  
"Sorry, I'm late," Angela said coyly as sauntered over to the woman splayed out on her couch. 

"Ch'yeah no problem, you didn't miss muc-," Lena had lost her voice when she finally decided to look at Angela, and for good reason. Angela had put her hair up in a nice ponytail, her usual night clothes discarded for lace outfit that she was fairly surprised that she could still wear.   
"I figured, I owed you for all you've done," Angela said lowering herself onto Lena's lap.

"Ange, I don't do anything for a reward. I do what I do for you because I care." 

Angela wasn't expecting such an honest response from Lena, her attempt at being sexy for the girl had kind of fallen flat and she was acutely aware of how ridiculous she probably looked. But Lena had other plans as her hands wandered down to grip at Angela's butt. Her thin fingers splayed underneath her as her thumbs rubbed absentmindedly through the fabric. 

"Angela," It wasn't many times that Lena would call her Angela unless it was something serious that needed to be discussed. Angela smiled as she brought her hands up to her face, she cupped her cheeks in each hand and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. 

"It's okay Lena, I want this." Angela supposed that was all that was holding the woman back as she leaned forward with a suppressed groan.

"God, I've wanted this for so long." Lena's words pierced something inside of Angela, she pulled back from the woman and really looked at her. She always knew that Lena had feelings for her before when they were taking classes together back in college she had told her. 

They were roommates then and Angela had denied her the chance due to how focused she had to be with her classes. But they still had their moments together, maybe it was fate that she was back in Angela's life the way she was now.

Angela let her hands slip to the nape of her neck, playing with the hairs that curled in the back, she had a large smile on her face as she stared down at Lena, her brown eyes seemed to take in everything around her and pulled her in. Their lips met in the middle, and due to their positions, Angela had upper hand in their battle until Lena squeezed her ass roughly causing her to gasp. Using the moment to her advantage Lena snuck her tongue into her mouth as the kiss renewed with vigor. 

Angela was heaven as Lena's hands had no issues exploring over her body, the lace negligee rubbing roughly over her hard nipples mixed with the rough grab of Lena's hands had her almost tumbling over the edge, she had to whimper to get Lena to pull away from her. They were both breathing heavily, eyes dark and wanting as the only light illuminating the room was from the TV long forgotten. 

Lena only needed a moment to recover before she was standing, Angela quick to realize that she was standing so she wrapped her legs around her thin waist and slung her arms around her neck. She was going to make a smart comment about how romantic Lena was being but it was lost as Lena leaned back in for a kiss as they walked, Angela wasn't going to ruin this moment and so she left her comment behind as she was deposited on her bed.

Lena took a moment to admire Angela and if this was a cartoon Angela was sure she'd be drolling. A warm heat traveled from Angela's face down to her core. It was so long since she'd had anyone look at her like that, she felt wanted

 

And it felt good.

 

"Lena?" She called out to the other woman who was still staring at her who looked as if she was staring at the most fragile thing in her life.

"God, you're perfect," she said lowering herself over Angela trailing kisses around her neck. Angela arched her back at her touch, her hands roaming over Lena's exposed stomach doing her best to try and remove her shirt for her. Lena chuckled leaning away from her grabbing hands.

"Trade?" she asked with a smirk as she began removing her clothes, Angela giggled a sound which she didn't think was able to come from her mouth anymore as she began stripping. Once their clothes were discarded Lena renewed went back to placing kisses over her body before her tongue began with soft swirls around Angela's standing nipples. Her cries were loud as her other hand wrapped roughly around her other breast, Lena's fingers roughly squeezing and pinching Angela's own hands digging into her friends back leaving angry red lines in place.

Angela was panting, and the heat pooling between her legs was tittering on the edge of pouring out. Lena wasn't any better as she roughly rocked herself against Angela's leg. They didn't really want anything other than each other's hands and Lena was the first to oblige as she slipped two of her thin digits inside of Angela. She cried out in delight, her back arching with each thrust inside of her. 

Angela let her hand wander down to exist her rubbing rough circles over her pulsing clit, her other hand mirroring the motion on Lena. Their dance was long, and Angela felt her arm shaking with both fatigue and pleasure as Lena hit her deeper, she added two more of her fingers and Angela jerked with the sudden intrusion, her walls clamping down in a vice grip as she screamed. She fell back on the bed with a groan, Lena pulling back to admire the work she had done, her hands not stopping on herself as she brought herself to orgasm. Her body shook as she climbed up next to Angela, her hands working to bring the covers over both of their clammy bodies.

 

"That was...amazing," Angela whispered turning her body to face Lena in the dark. Lena smirked wrapping her arm around Angela and bringing her flush against her body. Angela's leg matching the motion so that every part of their body was touching.

"Ch'yeah, it was bloody fantastic," Lena said so enthusiastically that Angela couldn't hold back her laughter and soon Lena joined her with tired chuckles. They both fell asleep that night with smiling faces.


End file.
